


Посыпь меня сахаром

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джону и Шерлоку нравилось разделять такие домашние, уютные моменты.





	Посыпь меня сахаром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pour some sugar on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083832) by [LunaLluviosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLluviosa/pseuds/LunaLluviosa). 

Джону и Шерлоку нравилось разделять такие домашние, уютные моменты.

В окна тихо барабанил дождь. Погода в Лондоне была такой вот уже несколько дней.

− Хочешь чаю? – спросил Джон.

Взглянув на Джона, Шерлок кивнул, а затем продолжил что-то печатать в ноутбуке.

Джон всегда наслаждался такими моментами. Возможно, он не так часто говорил своему соседу по квартире, как ему на самом деле нравится иногда расслабляться в тишине, без трупов поблизости и без распоряжений Лестрейда.

Чайник был включён, а в кружки брошены чайные пакетики. Облокотившись на кухонный стол, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Нахмурившись, тот что-то бормотал, глядя на экран ноутбука, поэтому не замечал его пристального взгляда. «Какой же Шерлок удивительный, − подумал Джон, − и какой у него беспокойный ум». Джон даже не мог выразить словами, насколько тот великолепен.

Джон должен был признать, что ему нравилось наблюдать за Шерлоком в моменты, когда тот размышлял. Его бледные и длинные пальцы плавно порхали над клавиатурой, а в его голове расцветали новые идеи.

Его зелёно-голубые глаза казались более яркими благодаря освещению экрана, в то время, как небо потемнело из-за туч ещё больше, а дождь усилился. В данный момент единственным ярким пятном в гостиной, который он видел из кухни, являлся экран ноутбука, поскольку свет они ещё не включили, а шторы были задёрнуты.

Скулы Шерлока выглядели мягкими, не такими заостренными, как обычно, и этого оказалась достаточно для того, чтобы заставить Джона подумать, какие они, если к ним прикоснуться. Возможно, кожа Шерлока была бы холодной из-за погоды и лёгкой одежды, а он мог бы его немного согреть, набросив на него одеяло или обняв. Он понял, что никогда не дарил другу настоящих объятий или чего-то подобного.

И эти кудри. Они всегда выглядели так, будто Шерлок только что проснулся, или… занимался с кем-то любовью. Джон сглотнул от этой простой идеи. А занимался ли Шерлок любовью? Когда-нибудь?

− О…

Джон так ушёл в себя, что очнулся только тогда, когда вода в чайнике закипела.

− Держи. С двумя кусочками сахара, как ты любишь.

− Спасибо, Джон. – Сделав глоток горячей жидкости, он немедленно её выплюнул. − Что… Что ты сюда положил? − Шерлок вытер рот рукавом синего халата.

− Что? − Машинально повторив за ним вопрос, Джон чуть не задохнулся, когда понял, что произошло. − Чёрт возьми. Прости, Шерлок, я, должно быть, перепутал сахар с солью. Это просто ужасно.

Хмыкнув, детектив изогнул бровь.

− Кажется, ты на кого-то отвлёкся, да? − Уголки губ Шерлока приподняла улыбка. − Постарайся не смотреть так долго в следующий раз, Джон.

Щёки Джона окрасил румянец.

О, Боже, он заметил.


End file.
